Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device with a fanout area.
Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more widely used in our society. For example, display devices have been applied to modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebooks, computers, mobile phones and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller and more fashionable.
There is an urgent necessity for a display device with high resolution under the premise that the size of the display device is fixed. A general display device includes a display region and a peripheral region. The display region is used to display the image, and there are a driving element and a fanout area disposed on the peripheral region. There are a plurality of conductive lines disposed on the fanout area in order to connect the inner circuit of the display region to the driving element of the peripheral region. However, in order to enhance the resolution of the display device, the number of conductive lines connecting the inner circuit to the driving element should be increased, resulting in the area occupied by the fanout area also increasing. Therefore, the display region of the display device would be limited by the increased peripheral region.
Therefore, a novel display device having a peripheral region with a high integration degree is required to solve the aforementioned problems.